May the Best Pony Win
by Dede42
Summary: Rainbow Dash decides she'll finally get her own pet. Only the fastest and coolest animal will do, so she hosts a series of competitions where pet candidates can demonstrate their abilities and win Rainbow Dash's favor. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1: PONY PET PLAYDATE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: May the Best Pet Win!

A/N: It's Friday once again and I managed to convince Lyra to give the potions back to Sunny Bunny and Dr. Hooves, especially with the smoke coming from a fire on Mt. Nebo. So, this is a definite stay indoors day for me so that my asthma doesn't start acting up.

Dr. Hooves: What is asthma?

Dede42: It's a breathing condition that affects the lungs and anything, like say a lot of smoke or too much running can cause it to act up.

Sunrise Blossom: That's horrible!

Dede42: I know, but it's something that I live with. Anyhoo, the rewrite will come up later today, as long as a certain _unicorn_ doesn't run off with the potions again.

Lyra: I promise that I won't steal again.

Dede42: You better keep that promise this time, Lyra. So, I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow since I have back-to-back shifts with both of my jobs, and I don't update, then don't worry and you can expect updates on Monday.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PONY PET PLAYDATE**

It was another nice day and Rainbow Dash was flying fast through the sky, enjoying herself. "Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" She laughed as she did a series of tricks, and then she was startled when she heard hooting nearby. "Whoa! Who?" She then saw a familiar owl flying nearby. "Oh, it's you, Owlowiscious. C'mon, try and keep up!" She then took off with Owlowiscious in hot pursuit.

Soon they were having a race through the clouds, and Rainbow Dash laughed, flying after the owl, and then she became confused when she heard barking. She caught up with Owlowiscious, only to see that he now had the head of Winona, which barked again.

"Winona?" she said, perplexed. "I mean… Winona's _head_?!" Suddenly the head turned into that of a certain white bunny and the body of a certain green lizard, and she was growing more confused as the mixed-up creature flew around her with the owl wings. "Um, is this weird, or is it just me? Angel? Gummy?! Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and right on down to freaky town," she declared.

Suddenly Angel opened her mouth and both Opalescence and Rosemary popped out, hissing.

Rainbow Dash gasped and suddenly she was falling toward the ground far below. "Yaaaaah!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up with a start, almost falling off the tree branch she'd been sleeping on. "Whaa!" Blinking she saw Opalescence and Rosemary in the tree, yowling down at Winona, who was barking up at them, Gummy was standing next to the dog, Angel was hopping around, and Owlowiscious was hovering nearby, hooting.

"Phew," she said, wiping her forehead with relief when she realized that she'd been having a dream. She was wondering why the pets were there when her friends arrived, chatting.

"Let's get this thing started!" said Applejack and soon she was playing fetch with Winona while Pinkie Pie was giggling and playing with Gummy, Owlowiscious flew over to Twilight Sparkle, Angel went to Fluttershy, and both Rarity and Sunrise Blossom went to the tree to retrieve their cats.

"Sincerest apologies, Rainbow," the grey unicorn told Rainbow Dash when she landed, "if our pets were bothering you." And she looked at Opalescence when she meowed. "Say you're sorry, Opal," she ordered and winced when her cat hissed. "She's… sorry."

Rainbow Dash, however, was more curious of why her friends were there with their pets. "What are you all doing out here?" she asked.

"Why, we always round up our critters for a regular ol' Pony Pet Playdate in this park," Applejack answered while tossing the stick for her dog to fetch.

The blue pegasus blinked since this was news to her. "Uh, you do?"

Applejack nodded. "Same time every week."

"I thought you knew," said Fluttershy, surprised. "You didn't know? She didn't know?"

"Well, we had initially planned on inviting Rainbow, of course, except-" Twilight Sparkle began.

"We were _totally_ gonna invite you, Rainbow," Pinkie Pie interrupted with Gummy latched onto her head, "then Twilight and Sunrise both remembered that you don't even have a pet, and Rarity remembered that you really like to take naps in the afternoon, so Applejack figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything anyway, and Fluttershy and I nodded our heads in agreement like this." And she nodded both the yellow pegasus' head and her head at the same time.

Fluttershy flushed. "Oh, please don't be mad at us," she pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not mad," Rainbow Dash said quickly, flying back to the branch and her pillow. "You all are right. Not much point of a Pony Pet Playdate for me if I'm a pony without a pet, right?"

"Eeexactly," Applejack agreed. "So, if'n you'll excuse us…"

Rainbow Dash settled back on the pillow to resume her nap, but she kept glancing at her friends, who were having fun with their pets. _'They_ sure _are having fun,'_ she thought, feeling left out, and she landed back on the ground, startling the ponies. "Hey, now wait a minute!" she snapped. "Just because I don't have a pet _now_ doesn't mean I _never_ want a pet!"

"Ohh! Y, y, Oh, really?" Fluttershy asked excitedly, carrying Angel in her tail as she flew over to the blue pegasus. "You really want a pet? Really? 'Cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house!" She scooped up her friend and headed for her home, oblivious to the fact that Rainbow Dash was looking annoyed and was flapping her own wings to keep her hooves from dragging on the ground. "Oh, and I know you'll just love them! And they'll love you! Oh, and you'll be best friends forever and ever! Oh!"

The five ponies watched them fly off, surprised since it was rare to see Fluttershy so happy, but given her talent with animals, it kinda made sense.

"So, what kind of pet do you think Rainbow Dash will pick?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"Given that this is Rainbow Dash we're talking about, I'm guessing it'll be able to fly," Sunrise Blossom guessed.

"'course it'll probably be a while since Fluttershy has so many different animals living at her house," Applejack remarked, and the other ponies agreed before resuming their playdate with their own pets.

What kind of pet was Rainbow Dash going to choose? It _was_ a mystery.

* * *

A/N: Place your guesses of what kind of pet Rainbow Dash will choose in your reviews. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: HOW TO CHOOSE A PET

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: May the Best Pet Win!

A/N: Hey, everyone, just posting two chapters today and there will be another installment for the rewrite on Monday. See you all then!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: HOW TO CHOOSE A PET**

When they reached Fluttershy's house, she deposited Angel in the house before showing Rainbow Dash all the animals that lived around her home, and she was _so_ excited that she started singing, much to the annoyance of the blue pegasus.

"Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight," the yellow pegasus sang, flying around. "It's abundantly clear. That somewhere out here. Is the pet that will suit you just right."

"I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules," Rainbow Dash agreed, humoring her friend by singing along, and she did have a few rules indeed about the kind of pet she wanted. "It's of utmost importance. The pet that I get. Is something that's awesome and cool."

Fluttershy nodded. "Awesome, cool, got it!" she confirmed. "I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see." And she flew down to start the selection process.

"I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me," the blue pegasus sang and rolled her eyes when her friend presented her a brown bunny.

"Sure! How 'bout a bunny?" Fluttershy sang eagerly. "They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be."

Rainbow Dash stared at her friend like she'd gone nuts. "Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me?"

"Rainbow, have faith," sang the yellow pegasus, putting the bunny down. "You see, I will bet you. Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you." She then flew over to her house and the blue pegasus followed her. "Come on, the sky's the limit!"

"Sky is good," Rainbow Dash commented. "I'd like it to fly."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, reaching through a window and brought out a white cat with a sky blue ribbon tied around his neck. "Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you!" she added happily when the cat rubbed the blue pegasus' cheek.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Pass."

Shrugging, Fluttershy put the cat down and showed her friend other possible pets. "I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide," she sang as they flew past a tortoise, who was slowly following them around, and she presented an otter and a large seal. "There are otters and seals. With massive appeal."

"Otters and seals do not fly," the blue pegasus reminded her, mildly annoyed at being show non-flying animals.

"Maybe not," the yellow pegasus conceded and patted the seal. "but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!" And the seal barked proudly.

"That's it," Rainbow Dash grumbled, deciding that this was a mistake. "I'm outta here." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Fluttershy exclaimed, blocking her friend's way and offered two different insects. "There must be a pet here. That will fit the ticket. How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket?"

' _At least_ they _have wings,'_ Rainbow Dash thought. "Bigger. And cooler."

Fluttershy nodded. "Bigger, cooler. Right," she agreed, flying to a nearby tree and pushed the branches aside to reveal a brown squirrel. "I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash," she announced. "Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely!"

Rainbow Dash stared at the animal and groaned, covering her face with one hoof. "It's just a squirrel."

"Not just any squirrel," said the yellow pegasus, picking up Squirrely and tossed him into the air. "A _flying_ squirrel!" And he floated down to the ground.

Rainbow Dash sighed, shaking her head. "…Yeah. So, like I was saying…" she sang, hoping to get through to her friend. "Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it. I need a pet to keep up with me. Something awesome, something flying. With coolness that defies gravity!"

"I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly," Fluttershy guessed.

"Ya think?" the blue pegasus asked sarcastically.

Fluttershy nodded and flew upward, her friend following. "I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky," she sang and pointed out all the various birds and insects. "Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly."

Rainbow Dash nodded, glad that they were _finally_ making progress in the right direction. "Better, but cooler."

"I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan?" the yellow pegasus sang, gesturing to the three birds sitting on the clouds. "There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that. There are falcons and eagles. They are both quite regal." And both a red-tail falcon and a bald eagle flew by. "Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat?" she asked, revealing a black bat.

Rainbow Dash looked around at the various birds and insects, since this was more like it. "Now you're talking!" she exclaimed, but then she became worried when she saw the large number to choose from. "But instead of just one standout, now that's too many," she complained, unaware that the tortoise was below them, having put on sunglasses earlier to show that he was cool. "So many choices, and such riches aplenty.

"Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me," Fluttershy remarked.

"The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too," sang the blue pegasus and looked at her friend. "Do you have something in a yellow striped bat?"

The yellow pegasus shook her head. "No," she admitted, but showed her another bird. "I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you."

"What to do, what to do?" Rainbow Dash wondered and gasped when she got an idea, ignoring the tortoise that was inching toward her when she had landed. "A prize! That's it! There's really just one way. To find out which animal's best. Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts. That will put each pet to the test."

"Don't forget style, that should be considered," Fluttershy added helpfully.

Rainbow Dash nodded since that was important to her, too. "Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter."

"The one who is awesome as cool," the yellow pegasus added.

"Just like me," the blue pegasus agreed. "Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best." And they sang together. "So a contest we will see. Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet. In the world for me! May the games. Begin!"

"And may the best pet win!" Rainbow Dash added with a grin.

* * *

A/N: The chapter title is a pun. Share your guesses in the reviews. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: PET OLYMPICS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: May the Best Pet Win!

A/N: And here is the second update for today. See you all Monday!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: PET OLYMPICS**

The next day, Rainbow Dash and her friends set up a series of contests for the birds and insects brought by Fluttershy to take part in to determine which one would become her pet, and she was eager to get things in motion.

* * *

"Ready to host your first ever Pet Olympics?" Sunrise Blossom asked the blue pegasus.

"I sure am," Rainbow Dash agreed and turned to the group of pets, blowing a whistle. "So! You all think you've got what it takes to be my pet, do ya?" she asked, pacing in front of the line of animals and insects. "Well, we'll just see about that! If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers." And the ladybug left, deciding not to risk it. "This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to step up your game! You call that flapping?!" she snapped at the butterfly, who flapped its wings faster. "That's better. There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme! Any questions?"

"I got one," Applejack muttered. "Does she understand what a pet really needs?"

"Yeah, like care and attention," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "love and affection- Ugh!" she groaned when Winona suddenly licked her face. "And breath mints!"

Sunrise Blossom snickered and didn't object when Winona licked her, too. "It's just puppy love, Twi," she teased, and her sister gave her an annoyed look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy showed up and put at the end of the line next to the hummingbird the tortoise. "Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and-" she began.

"Seriously, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash protested when she saw the green tortoise. "The turtle? What did you bring that thing here for?"

"Technically he's a tortoise, and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet," the yellow pegasus corrected her while polishing his shell with a cloth and hugged. "He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here."

The blue pegasus shook her head. "No."

"Oh, just let him try."

"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him!"

"It won't hurt to let him try."

"But-"

"Just let him try?"

"Grrgh, ugh, fine!" Rainbow Dash snapped, giving up and fixed the tortoise with a stern look. "But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know!" She then turned her back on him to address the other animals. "Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet." She then showed them each trait. "Speed. Agility. Guts. Style. Coolness. Awesomeness. And radicalness." And she ended wearing sunglasses.

"Aren't those all the same thing?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "You would think that, Twilight," she said, rubbing her friend's head, messing up her mane. "And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet." And she trotted off while the purple unicorn glowered.

* * *

A short while later, Rainbow Dash had the animals line up next to a track and she was giving them their instructions. "Speed! On your marks…" she began and the animals lined up with the duck quacking a little. "Get set…" And she blew the whistle. The birds and insects shot down the track while the tortoise slowly made his way, one step at the time.

The blue pegasus watched the flyers closely as they passed her, heading for the finish line. "Sorta speedy… not speedy… pretty speedy… could be more speedy…" she muttered, keeping score and blinked when the falcon shot past, zooming past the other birds and insects, and reached the finish line first. "Yeah! That's speed!" she exclaimed while her friends cheered, and she frowned at the tortoise when he finally crossed the finish line. "Tsk-tsk. That's just sad."

* * *

The next game for the flyers was an obstacle course they needed to get through in order to test their agility.

"Agility!" said Rainbow Dash, watching them and scoring them. "Sorta agile… not agile… pretty agile… could be more agile…" She turned to the tortoise, who was trying and failing to jump through a hoop. "Wanna know the opposite of agility? That." She then cheered with her friends when the hummingbird zoomed through the course effortlessly, even outdoing the falcon.

"Yeah, baby, now that's what I call agility!" she exclaimed, holding out a hoof. "Don't leave me hangin'!" The hummingbird slapped her hoof with a wing and nearly dropped out of the sky when she stopped flapping. "I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that." And she made a note on the clipboard while the hummingbird was sad and flew back to the other flyers.

* * *

It was now time to test the flyers and tortoise's guts, and Rainbow Dash gestured to a carrier that Opalescence was in, and in front of the open door was her toy mouse.

"Okay!" she said to the trembling line. "Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" And Opalescence came out of the carrier, growling, and extending her claws as she stood over her toy mouse.

While most of the flyers were terrified and the tortoise was slowly making his way toward the back of the carrier, the monarch butterfly flew forward, dodged the claws, and then flapped its wings in a manner that left the cat dazed. Taking advantage of this, the butterfly grabbed the squeaking toy mouse and brought it back over to the blue pegasus.

"Now _that_ takes guts!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, impressed and then sighed when the tortoise used his head and tried to tip the carrier onto Opalescence, who yowled and clawed at his shell when he hid himself.

* * *

Up next was a photo shoot and the animals took turns posing with Rainbow Dash to show off their style, and most of them were doing a great job since Rarity was helping with the makeup, outfits, and props.

"Style!" said the blue pegasus, pleased with the results so far. "Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make _me_ look good!" And the last photo with the tortoise didn't turn out too good, despite his best effort to not hide when the flash went off.

* * *

Rainbow Dash decided to test to see which one could do a cool sound. "Coolness!" she ordered and went down the line as each flyer did their best with the owl hooting, the duck quacking, various other sounds and the only failures were the butterfly, who couldn't make a sound, and the tortoise, who could only cough.

"Sorta cool. Not cool. Pretty cool. Could be cooler. Not what I had in mind. I can't hear you!" she shouted at the butterfly and groaned when the tortoise coughed. "Eugh." She perked up when she heard the eagle cry. "Now _that's_ a cool sound!"

* * *

Now it was time to see which of the animals could be awesome, and each took their turn, doing the best they could.

"Sorta awesome," Rainbow Dash told the bat when it used its sonar and turned to the toucan, who was doing a raspberry. "Not awesome." She shook her head at the flamingo, which was standing on one leg. "Could be more awesome. Ho ho ho, yeah, that is _awesome_!" she declared when the owl turned his head around. When she saw the tortoise stick his head inside his shell, she sighed. "Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh?"

* * *

At the radicalness competition, the flyers all did various talents and the bat played a song on water glasses. When the song was done, the bat screeched and the glasses shattered into dust.

"Whoa! That was truly awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "But I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off," she added.

When the tortoise tried to do a stunt that left him upside-down on his shell, Rainbow Dash sighed. "Listen, turtle…" she began and glowered when Fluttershy said "Tortoise". "Whatever! You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't," she pointed out as the owl, bald eagle, the falcon, and the bat flew overhead, and sighed again when the tortoise made a croaking sound. "You didn't."

When the tortoise righted himself to look at the blue pegasus, she tried again to get him to leave. "I mean… 'A' for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot, maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have, but, seriously, go home," she insisted. "You're starting to creep me out." She then turned her attention to the four finalists.

"So, anyway, you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one. So the final tie-breaking contest is going to be… pause for dramatic effect… a race against… me! Through Ghastly Gorge!" she announced, pointing to the distant gorge. "Dun dun dun!" And the eagle cried, and she gave it a cloth. "Gesundheit."

* * *

A/N: Rainbow Dash has a lot to learn about what pets need. See you all Monday! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: THE FINAL EVENT

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: May the Best Pet Win!

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I made some updates on the last rewrite chapter for _Luna_ _Eclipsed,_ that I hope you like, and here's the latest installment of Rainbow Dash trying to choose a pet. Like I said before, the lawyers of Hasbro keep me from making the changes that we both would have to in the show, which is why they're being written instead.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE FINAL EVENT**

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and their friends eyed the gorge uneasily when they reached the edge, not liking how it looked, and they were wondering if this was a good idea while Rainbow Dash was excited while speaking to the four finalists.

"Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary," Rainbow Dash was telling the four flyers while ignoring the tortoise, who'd joined them on the ledge. "It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. But whichever of you make it across the finish line with me will have proven you can keep up with me, and will have earned the honor and glory of getting to be my pet! Ready? Set? Go!" And she was off like a shot with the four flyers setting off after her.

The tortoise looked around, found a path that led off the ledge, and he started for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was whooping it up as she flew through the gorge. "Woo-hoo! Haha!" she laughed and glanced behind her to see the four flyers flying behind her and gradually catching up. "Try to keep up!" she teased as a long wind tunnel came into view. "Can't catch me, ha-ha!" she laughed and shot through the wind tunnel to the other side without being knocked off course.

The four flyers reached the tunnel and it was a struggle for them to get through it, which they eventually did, even the bat despite having been blown out of the tunnel once. Down on the ground, the tortoise was slowly making his way along.

* * *

Up next was a large patch of brambles and Rainbow Dash flew through them easily, whistling the whole way, and reached the other side without hitting any of the sharp thorns. The four flyers reached the brambles and while the owl, bald eagle, and falcon had issues with the thorns, the bat used his sonar to make it safely through with the three birds eventually following.

* * *

Still some distance behind, the tortoise had managed to get through the wind tunnel, having been tossed around, but his shell had protected him, just like it would when he saw the sharp thorns ahead.

* * *

Still ahead, Rainbow Dash glanced back at the four flyers. "C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya?" she called out and then stopped to hover in front of a narrow section that had huge holes in one wall. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Watch out for the Quarray eels!" she warned them as they drew closer. "They don't like it when you get too close to their nests, like _this_." She then flew through the area, avoiding the massive pink snake-like heads that shot out of the holes, trying to eat her, and they collided with the other wall instead. "Whoa." When she reached the other side, the blue pegasus looked back as the Quarray eels growled and retreated back into their holes while the four flyers were looking uncertain.

Exchanging a look, the four flyers flew through the area, just barely avoiding being eaten and/or caught by the eels. While down below, the tortoise was still making his way on the ground, and so he was never noticed by the Quarry eels.

* * *

Now flying backwards, Rainbow Dash called out to the flyers when they made it past the eels. "Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right, guys?" she asked lightly and suddenly slammed into the wall of the gorge. Groaning, she rubbed her head when the rock started cracking, and large pieces began to fall. " _AVALANCHE_!" And she dodged the falling rocks, but she still got buried. "Hey! Whoaaaa!"

Digging herself out, Rainbow Dash came out from behind a large rock and tried to take flight, only to discover that the rock had pinned one of her wings. "C'mon…" she grumbled and then she panicked when the four flyers flew past her, and didn't turn back when she called out to them. "No! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm the one who's supposed to win! I don't wanna end up stuck here… forever!"

She began to pace while trying to free her wing. "Oh no, nonono, th-this can't be happening. Forever is _way_ too long to be trapped in Ghastly Gorge. I mean, it's like, forever! Somepony! Anypony! Help me!" she wailed, her cries echoing and there was no response. She was trapped!

* * *

Minutes passed and the blue pegasus spent them, trying to free her wing while calling out for help, but she wasn't having any luck with either. Just when she was about ready to give up, she heard something coming, and she could see a large shadow heading her way.

"Wahoo!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "My prayers have been answered! Oh, thankyouthankyoutha- _You_?!" she yelped when she saw that the shadow belonged to the tortoise. "Oh no! Now I'm not only going to be stuck here forever, I'm gonna be stuck here forever with the most _annoying_ turtle in the world! Gyh, I'm doomed. _DOOMED_ , I tell you!" she moaned, burying her face in her hooves and missed seeing the tortoise reach the rock.

The tortoise examined the side of the rock, dug a hole with one foot, and then he stuck his head into it. Straining a little, he slowly began to lift the rock with his head, and the crying blue pegasus stopped and stared in shock. The tortoise was raising the rock off her wing!

"Whoa!"

* * *

A/N: Never underestimate the tortoise. See you all tomorrow! Bye! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: A TRUE PET

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: May the Best Pet Win!

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, if you do come up with any improvements for the rewrite, I will _gladly_ add them. Also, here is the final chapter for this story. See you all tomorrow!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: A TRUE PET**

Meanwhile at the other end of the gorge, the six ponies had set up a finish line and were waiting with their own pets and Spike when they heard the cries of the eagle and the falcon. Spotting the four flyers, and they began cheering as the falcon crossed the finish line first with the other three flyers behind him. However, their cheers began fading away when they realized that a certain friend hadn't appeared yet.

"Hm, something's not right here," said Twilight Sparkle, concerned as she magically picked up a pair of binoculars to peer through, but her view was blocked when Fluttershy peered through them instead.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" the yellow pegasus wondered, worried.

Applejack nudged her aside to look. "Great galloping galoshes!" she exclaimed, alarmed when she saw the pile of rocks at the bottom of the gorge. "There's been an avalanche in there!"

"Rainbow must've gotten caught in it!" Sunrise Blossom yelped.

"Rainbow!" Spike moaned while the ponies were doing concerned chattering.

Pinkie Pie, however, saw something heading their way. "Wait! Look!" she announced, pointing to the edge of the gorge.

"It's the turtle!" Fluttershy gasped when she saw the tortoise and rolled her eyes when her friends exclaimed, "Tortoise"! "Oh, whatever…"

Since there was a bit of dust in the air, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both squinted since there was a shape sitting on the tortoise's back. "And he's carrying something on his back…"

"Ahh! It's Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie squealed when the dust finally cleared to reveal their battered and bandaged friend. "It's her! It's Rainbow!"

The ponies and the baby dragon all cheered, but their cheering slowly died down again when they realized that it was going to take a while for the tortoise to reach the finish line, even with the blue pegasus on his back.

"Maybe we'd better go meet him halfway," Fluttershy suggested helpfully.

Agreeing, the twins magically moved the finish line, sign, too, closer to the tortoise, and the ponies cheered as he stepped over the white line and came to a stop.

Spike patted the tortoise on the head. "Huh. Way to go, little guy!"

"Oh, thank goodness you're not hurt, Rainbow!" said Twilight Sparkle while Sunrise Blossom made sure that the bandage on their friend's wing was intact.

"Just my pride," Rainbow Dash confessed sheepishly.

"I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust was worth it!" said Rarity, sneezing a little on the lingering dust.

Applejack nodded as the blue pegasus slid off the back of the tortoise. "It sure was," she agreed, "if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on."

Rainbow Dash flushed and looked at the tortoise, who had a hopeful look on his face. "Uh… thanks. What you did… I owe you one," she thanked him, giving a high-hoof.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy called out. "Your new pet is over here waiting for you!" And the falcon, who'd been preening his feathers, flew over and landed on the blue pegasus' back, and the ponies awed.

"Oh… Right…" Rainbow Dash said uncertainly, looking between the proud falcon perched on her back and the sad-looking tortoise. "Yeah… That." _'The tortoise_ did _save my life, but still…'_

"What's the matter?" the baby dragon inquired.

"You got your perfect pet, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The best of the best like you wanted, remember?" the yellow pegasus reminded her friend. "It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?"

Applejack nodded. "A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow."

Rarity set up the camera and took a picture. The flash scared the tortoise yelped and hid himself in his shell.

Rainbow Dash crouched down, ignoring the falcon and spoke softly to the tortoise. "Easy, fella," she said, coaxing him back out. "Nothing to be afraid of." She straightened up and looked at the falcon, feeling _very_ conflicted. "The falcon sure does looks cool… He's absolutely everything I wanted in a pet." And she sighed.

"Yay?" Fluttershy offered.

"But I said whoever crosses the finish line _with_ me gets to be my pet," she added, recalling what she'd said at the start of the race.

Pinkie Pie began bouncing around, having heard the same thing. "You did!" she exclaimed. "You did say that! She did say that, that was the rule!"

"And it _is_ important to follow the rules," Sunrise Blossom agreed, seeing where her friend was going with this. _'Good for you, Rainbow.'_

Rainbow Dash nodded. "And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me was the one who stopped to _save_ me when I needed help," she added. "The tortoise!" And the falcon pouted as he flew off her back

"But what about the-" Twilight Sparkle began and stopped when she saw the falcon land in front of the tortoise, extending a wing, which the tortoise slowly shook, and then he flew off, being a good loser. Realizing that he was the winner, the tortoise slowly smiled at the group.

"Wouldja look at that? He even smiles slow," Applejack remarked and they all laughed.

Happy with her decision, Rainbow Dash turned to the baby dragon. "Spike, take a letter," she requested and he got out a paper and quill. "Dear Princess Celestia, I used to think that the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was." And as she spoke, she watched as Opalescence played with her toy mouse until the tortoise came over to nudge her, and she growled as she leapt onto his shell while he hid inside.

While the cat was busy clawing uselessly at his shell, the tortoise stuck his head out long enough to grab the toy mouse in his mouth and pulled it inside with a squeak. Realizing that she'd been tricked, Opalescence hopped off and stalked past the blue pegasus, who'd chuckled and the other ponies all giggled.

"Today I learned what the most important quality really is," she continued, smiling at her new pet as he stuck his head back out and slowly smiled at the fuming cat. "A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, agreeing with the lesson that had been learned. "Tenacity."

"Gesundheit," said Rainbow Dash, earning an eye roll from the purple unicorn and went over to the tortoise, patting his head. "You just can't stop that little guy. He's like a… like a… Tank!" she concluded and Spike wrote it all down, sending the letter off with a blast of his magical fire breath.

"But Rainbow!" said Fluttershy. "You didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back, remember?"

The blue pegasus _had_ said that and thought about how she could get Tank into the air with her. "Hmm…"

* * *

The next day the ponies were at the park with their pets and having a good time when Rainbow Dash arrived with a surprise, having found a solution that would allow Tank to fly with her.

"Heh. C'mon, Tank!" she called out to the tortoise, who was flying after her thanks to a set of helicopter wings that were spinning and had been strapped to his shell, along with a pair of goggles over his eyes. "We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate!" And they both flew to the tree to join in on the fun.

* * *

A/N: Not the kind of pet one would expect Rainbow Dash to choose, but Tank _did_ save her life after all. See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


End file.
